Front-end loaders are vehicles which include a loading bucket and a loader manipulating arrangement for manipulating the bucket. The loader manipulating arrangement is adapted to position the loading bucket along a vertical axis and to tilt or rotate the bucket about a rotational axis associated with the bucket. In operation, the loading bucket may be rotated to a level orientation, lowered to desired height, and then driven into a pile of material to scoop the material into the bucket. The now loaded bucket may then be raised along a vertical axis using the loader manipulating arrangement and the vehicle may be driven to a desired location for dumping the loaded material. When the vehicle is at the desired position, the loading bucket may be tilted or rotated downwardly to dump the load of material.
There are many varieties of front-end loaders, including small loaders referred to as "skid loaders". The 750 F-Series, BOBCAT brand loader manufactured by Melroe Company is an example of a skid loader. These skid loaders are commonly used for clearing construction sites or moving materials on such sites.
Numerous attachments have been developed for skid loaders in order to perform various tasks in addition to front-end loading tasks. For example, backhoe and trencher attachments are available for certain skid loader models. Prior backhoe attachments for skid loaders comprise segmented and articulated arms having a backhoe bucket connected at the end of the articulated arm. Prior trencher attachments comprise endless chain-type trencher machines adapted to dig a narrow trench as the chain-type mechanism is driven continuously along a track.
Although these attachments increased the tasks which could be accomplished with the skid loader, the attachments added complexity and cost. In particular, prior backhoe and trenching attachments required separate hydraulic actuators. These additional hydraulic actuators were commonly driven by the hydraulic power supply associated with the skid loader. Thus, the skid loader had to be specially designed to accommodate prior backhoe and trenching attachments. Also, prior backhoe attachments could be operated only by a skilled backhoe operator.